Fathom That
by emoly
Summary: Bam Margera becomes determined to find an aspiring actress, willing to go from Tokyo to Boston. Viva la BamPunk'd crossover. RR!
1. Default Chapter

"What'd you think of the movie?" Asked Jenn as they left the lightened theatre. "I cannot believe you made me see that crap." Bam retorted flatly, rubbing his eyes in dismay.  
"Oh shut up, you know you liked it."  
"It was a movie based on a fucking computer game, Jennifer!" Bam yelled, flailing one arm into the air, as the other pulled out the keys to his hummer.  
"Yeah...but still..." Jenn said quietly, scratching her thin black hair.  
"Okay. Okay. It was kinda good," Bam admitted. "The chick who played at the end. Not the one playing the computer game, but the one sitting on the bed. She was hot." Jen rolled her eyes.  
"You really paid that much attention to the end of the movie?" She asked as they left the movie theatre and into the parking lot.  
"How could you not see her? She was incredibly gorgeous." Bam said, pressing the unlock button on his keychain. Jenn stopped him in the middle of the road, grabbing both of his shoulders and staring at him.  
"Did you just use the word GORGEOUS, Bam? Who are you and what have you done with the real Bam Margera?" She asked, staring deadpan at him. Bam's eyes sought past Jenn's head and stared right into the headlights of an oncoming SUV.  
"She was hot. I'd do her. That's all I'm saying. Now move, stupid!" He ordered, tossing Jenn to the side of the parking lot so the SUV could pass by. They both climbed into the red oversized car quietly. Most of the car ride was in pure silence until Bam finally broke it as they were turning into his oversized home with mom April and dad Phil.  
"My god, she was hot." He mumbled to himself. Jenn only rolled her eyes as both of them passed the drawbridge front door, and inside.  
"PHIL. GET OFF THE COMPUTER. I NEED IT." Bam called as he stepped in the door, kicking off his big skate shoes as he walked in. Jenn nodded to Bam's mother as they both quickly hopped upstairs. There was Phil Margera, all 408 pounds of him sitting in front of the computer screen in the hole some people called his desk. Bam instantly began beating his father over the head repeating "let me get on, let me get on" several times before Phil even moved in his seat.  
"Damnit, Bam, I'm doing work are you blind?" Phil snapped, swatting his son's hands away. In return, Bam took off his sock and waved it in his dad's face.  
"Let me get onnnnnn." Bam whined, stuffing it in Phil's nostrils.  
"OKAY. OKAY. Jesus Christ." Phil muttered, hoisting himself and all his fat off of the creaky old computer chair.  
"Bam, what exactly are you doing?" Jenn asked, leaning against the chair, resting her hands on each of Bam's shoulders, rubbing them gently. Bam shifted in his seat. Pulling up the internet, he typed in American McGee's Alice the movie cast list and waited for it to load.  
"I'm looking for the name...of that girl." Bam said quietly, totally absorbed by the computer screen. Jenn scoffed and retracted her tattooed arms from Bam's body, leaning against the desk.  
"Don't fucking scoff at me. You'd to it, too."  
"You're stupid. Really stupid." Jenn stated, crossing her arms. Bam looked up from the computer for a minute.  
"Why's that?" Bam asked flatly, with a raised and somewhat angry eyebrow.  
"No reason. Your just stupid." Jenn lied, giving a convincing shrug.  
"And you say I'm stupid." Bam mumbled, obviously joking, but Jenn didn't take it that way. Bam pulled up a screen capture sight, and clicked link after link until he clapped his hands in success.  
"I found it!" He exclaimed.  
"You mean her?" Jenn asked dully, leaning over him.  
"Yes." Bam grinned triumphantly, staring at the screen intently along with Jenn. They both stared at the picture. There was a little girl with platinum blonde hair, black rings below her eyes and a black little dress. A bit scary, in fact. And there in the doorway was an older looking girl, with short black orange spiky hair, black boxers and a black tank top. Both younger and older girl had matching bandages around their wrist, both with the same haunting green eyes.  
"She is pretty, isn't she?" Jenn said quietly, studying the screen.  
"Pretty? Dude. She's fucking...wow." Bam shook his head in disbelief, studying the girl. He sat back in the chair, while Jenn pulled her car keys from her pocket abruptly.  
"I'm outta here." Jenn swiftly made her way to the door, and Bam only quickly turned his head with a half concerned raised eyebrow.  
"Okay?" Bam nodded at her. "See you later." A few moments later, April came into the room with a cold gaze aimed directly at the back of her son's head.  
"Bam, what is with you?"  
"What do you mean, what's with me? What's with Jenn is more of the question." Bam muttered, too entranced by the screen captures which he had pulled up for his own good. April slapped her son's head, as Bam had done to his dad earlier.  
"Jenn's obviously pissed off at you." April said, rolling her eyes in disgust.  
"Yeah, but god knows why." Bam shrugged his shoulders, clicking away.  
"God, it's because Jenn obviously likes you." April exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and then walking out of the study. Bam had blocked her out long before. 


	2. NOT YOUR ADVERAGE GIRL FROM THE VIDEO

It was only 10 in the morning before Rhaab Himself and the birdman, Tony, had arrived at Bam's Pennsylvania home.  
"Bam! Hey, Margera, where are you?!" Tony called from downstairs.  
"In the office!" Bam replied, throwing a stapler at the door to signal where he had been hiding. Tony and Rhaab clunked up the stairs, picking up the stapler on their way in.  
"Who's the chick?" Rhaab asked, clicking the stapler in Bam's ear, almost nicking the side of Bam's cartilage.  
"Oh dude, I've seen her before." Tony added, leaning in to stare at the computer. Bam sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and looking at the over successful skateboarder.  
"Yeah, man. I masturbated to her for an hour last night, and I still don't know her fucking name." Bam laughed, which became contagious as they all let out Bevis and Butthead laughs.  
"There's nothing wrong with that, dude. I've jacked off to random chicks that I've never even seen before." Rhaab said, looking at Bam with a smirk.  
"Yeah. We all have." Tony said in a mock comforting voice, placing a hand on Bam's shoulder.  
"She was fucking amazing in the American McGee movie. And she said like, two words." Bam grinned lopsidedly, leaning as far back as the chair would allow him.  
"Wait, dude, she was in a movie, Bam?" Tony asked.  
"Uhhh...yeah. Where else would you have seen her?" Bam asked back, sitting up in his seat to pay attention to the birdman.  
"She's in the Dead Poetic video." Tony said, raising his eyebrows as if to signal that Bam was a complete idiot.  
"Your fucking joking, Tony, right?" Bam asked, looking from Rhaab to Tony. Rhaab put his hands into the air.  
"I've never seen her in my life," Rhaab said, looking over at Tony. "This one's all yours."  
"Yeah, dude, she's in the new Dead Poetic video." Tony nodded in assurance. Bam pulled out his cell phone, looking at both Tony and Rhaab.  
"Get me the boys of Dead Poetic. I've got some questions for them." 


End file.
